


The Sounds Of Thunder

by flowersaretarts



Category: Always Crashing in the Same Car (2007)
Genre: Always Crashing In The Same Car - Freeform, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Office, Office Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, acitsc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 23:10:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5024245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowersaretarts/pseuds/flowersaretarts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No cats were damaged.</p><p>(May 2015)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sounds Of Thunder

There was a sound of thunder. Another lousy summer storm, but did Jim Booth care?  
He had just put down the phone after sending his loving wife goodnight kisses. She got used to his all-nighters, all in she knew it want easy to be the Prime Minister.  
He was dead tired; the throbbing headache seemed to settle there to stay.  
He poured himself a glass of fine scotch and stood by the office window, enjoying the panorama of night London, as lightnings were crashing into the horizon one by one.  
Jim switched his mobile off, unplugged every cable in the conference room. No one was allowed to disturb him. Unfortunately, this intention was not known to a large cat, that hopped onto the desk, startling Booth. The fucking animal was loved dearly by the whole Office, but he was a sheer pain in the arse. Interrupting little swine, he was an official mascot and the appointed night guard and had the right to enter and exit the premises whenever he wished.  
Jim crouched to tickle the cat’s chin. “Puss, puss."  
“Careful, Jimbo. One look away and your trousers will be covered in his fucking fur.”  
Jim jumped up on his feet.  
“For fuck's sake, Bill! Would you stop coming in quietly?”  
“I would if I'd wanted to, you know that well, don't you, Jim?”  
MacKinnon was looking at him from the other side of the glass door with a wicked smile.  
Jim swallowed. Adjusted his tie knot.  
His spin doctor was there, and he looked like he intended to spin. Him. Hard.  
“Don't be so uptight, Jim. You look like a mad turkey, when you get nervous. Calm the fuck down and pull yourself together.”  
Booth took another drink and poured a glass, which Bill rejected.  
“I'm not here to drink. Keep it. “  
Bill chose to speak in a low gentle voice,  
Like a silk serpent it was wrapping around Jim's head, caressing his ears, making him burn up.  
“How long do we have? When are the Germans going to be here?  
“The only word in German you'll hear tonight will be me humming the Ode to Joy as I'll be rubbing the old chap between your skinny thighs.”  
Jim's eyes flickered. He ripped off his tie and unbuttoned his shirt. The jacket went down on the floor, at Bill's shiny shoes.  
The latter was waiting patiently, undoing his own trousers. He was wearing the same striped suit he had on the very first night he bent then future Minister over the office desk.  
“The cameras. Bill, the CCTV.”  
“Don't you worry your pretty head about it. Those who know what is happening here shall be dealt with. “  
The hand with a massive ring on its little finger pushed the Prime Minister's shoulder down.  
Forcing him to lie on his back across the desk  
“Looking good today, Jimbo. New cologne?”  
Jim felt ticklish when Bills beard rubbed onto his neck. He giggled, swiveling under the weight of Bill's body  
Mackinnon knew what he was doing. He pinned his toy to the desk, nibbling at his neck, then getting down to the chest, with its tiny bunch of hair that always amused Bill to the bones. He smiled at the thought and moved lower, reaching for the stomach and sliding down.  
Jim uttered a loud desperate “Aaaaahh!” as his boss grabbed him by the balls. Two cruel hands ripped his trousers and pants down.  
“Yes!” - exhaled Jim as Mackinnon's cock penetrated him with no mercy. “Ahhhh, yes!”  
He missed this. Two weeks away, two weeks without passion. He knew it was sick and wrong to get addicted to this, but the fucker was too good. Too desirable.  
-Were you missing me?  
Fucking Bill. Is he telepathic?  
-Yes....  
-What is that?  
-I... Missed you...Bill  
Bills teeth bared in a satisfied grin  
-Call me what you should.  
-Boss...  
The reward came immediately, each thrust making Jim scream. Bill was doing him like a sewing machine. No one would know. No one would see. Bill flipped him over and covered him from behind and went on twice harder.  
Now there were two voices groaning, panting, swearing.  
Was there love...they didn't know. They had what they wanted, two most powerful men in the country,  
Enjoying their chance to be on their own, enjoying each other.  
Sweat, scream, cum.  
Cum on the desk, cum on the floor, cum on Jim's buttocks  
The heavenly conductor was their servant tonight, at the thunder strikes were perfectly arranged to synchronize with their orgasm.  
They fell on the floor, pushing against each other and rolling over to the opposite sides.  
They always wanted a minute of privacy after sex, as if they had to reconsider and remorse their behaviour.  
They never changed their ways, though.  
-How about that glass, Jim. I think you’ve made me one.  
“Fuck off, Billie Boy.... I can’t move...”  
“You lazy fuck.”  
Jim did it anyway, on his four he made it to the small table where he left both glasses. He took them and returned to the lying Bill moving on his knees, then sat by his side staring at the raging sky with the same vacant expression Bill had at that moment. The cat, who happened to be the witness of their secret meeting, came out of his shelter under the chair and sat between the two. The soft fur was pleasing to the touch, they didn't mind him between them.  
They never cuddled, never touched each other.  
Strictly business. Strictly fuck. Two men who always get what they want.


End file.
